


Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind

by Fledhyris



Series: Familiar Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Soulless Sam Winchester, soul familiars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Vignette for Familiar Verse, in which people's souls are externalised, based on the premise in Philip Pullman's 'His Dark Materials' series.Canon for 6:07 "Family Matters" (apart from the existence of familiars), the scene where Dean asks Cas to check for Sam's soul because he's been behaving so oddly after being pulled out of Lucifer's Cage in Hell.





	Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind

The thing of it is, Dean doesn’t notice for quite some time, because Sam’s familiar is so small and shy. She spends most of her life hiding in his hoodie, or down his shirt, and days can go by without anyone seeing her, even Dean.

So he knows there’s something up with Sam, but there’s no reason for it to click. When Cas dragged him up from Hell, Lena was right there, cowering at his graveside. Even ghosts have their familiars, too.

True, Lena has been acting off around Sam, but Dean just puts that down to his own misgivings. Lena is a fearful little thing at the best of times.

It’s not until Cas is about to plunge his hand into his brother’s chest that Dean worries how that will affect Pua, and asks Sam where she is. Sam just gives him this blank, level stare that sends chills up and down Dean’s spine. And he realises, moments before Sam's scream, and asks Cas “Did you find anything?” But he already knows the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> _Someone reaching for me now_   
>  _Through the dark, reaching for me now_   
>  _You need someone to hear you when you sigh_   
>  _Someone to wipe away those tears you cry_   
>  _Someone to hold you 'neath the darkened sky_   
>  _Someone to love you more than I._   
>  _\- Through The Dark, Alexi Murdoch_


End file.
